Family day
by salllzy
Summary: This is dedicated to Wizardsgirl, because her wonderful story inspired me to write this.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- This is inspired by wizards girl For Want of Family, it is a wonderful story and you all need to go and read it.**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed he was laying on a patch of grass that the nymphs tended to, Harry sighed again as he looked around the camp, it was nearing mothers day and some of the campers had become depressed, and some of them had refused to leave their cabins, it wasn't like the others didn't understand they did so they would leave them be. Either their mother was a Goddess or they had died, Harry felt sorry for them, he understood that there were laws and rules that meant that they couldn't go and see their family.<p>

Harry jolted up off the grass as an idea hit him, a smile began to form on his lips as the idea began to take form in his mind, Harry looked around at the campers and knew that it was the best idea that he was going to have. Harry looked at the nymphs and wondered if they would help him, with the idea still forming in his mind Harry wandered over to them.

"Aster?"

Aster turned around and smiled at Harry as she watched him approach.

"Harry! What do you need little demigod?"

Harry looked at Aster and the nymph saw the warmth in his eyes, and she knew whatever he was planning was going to be good.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me with."

Aster and the rest of the nymphs gathered around Harry as he outlined his plan, the nymphs giggled as they heard the plan, yes Harry truly was his mothers son.

Chiron and Dionysus were completely confused, one minute nearly everyone in the camp was depressed about mothers day which was coming up, and now? They were living many of the older demigods were talking to each other hands waving around, smiles were on people's faces. The two of them looked around and found Harry talking with Clarisse, the daughter of Ares had a smile on her face as she nodded to whatever it was that Harry was saying. The two of them shared a look.

What was going on?

The winter Solstice was fast approaching, and the closer it came to the yearly meeting of the Gods the more active the camp was, the Hephaestus cabin was filled, demigods were seen going in and out. Their hands clenched around things, smiles on their faces, the nymphs were just as busy they could be seen running backwards and forwards between field of flowers and the strawberry field. They would look at Harry and giggle before running off to do whatever it was they were doing before they stopped, the Aphrodite cabin was working with the Athena cabin.

That shocked both Chiron and Dionysus, seeing those two cabins working together was enough for them to check if the end of the world was coming, the Gods had also taken an interest in what was going on in the camp, but neither Dionysus or Chiron could tell them. Anytime they tried to ask a camper they would merely smile and walk away, unlike the Gods Chiron and Dionysus couldn't order them to answer the question. Dionysus was still grounded and had certain privileges taken off him. Aster ran and found Harry, they were nearly ready and soon it would be time to put everything into motion.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around he had been stoking the fire, he smiled as he saw Aster.

"Aster, how are you?"

Aster giggled, Harry was such a sweet boy. Aster knew that even if Hestia wasn't Harry's mother he would still be the same, but she had came here for a reason.

"Everything is ready."

Harry gave Aster a beaming smile, and kissed Aster on the cheek before running off. Aster giggled and looked at Harry who was running through the camp, smiling she walked back to her patch of flowers.

Harry reached Ares's cabin before he started knocking on the door, the door got pulled open and Clarisse glared at Harry before she grabbed hold of him and dragged him into the cabin.

"So?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head, Clarisse gave a smile.

"It's done, everything is ready and waiting."

Clarisse gave a smile and then ran off to get the rest of her siblings. Harry smiled and made his way out of the door, soon Harry had been around all of the cabins. The camp was filled with excited voices and many of the older demigods were smiling, Harry hoped that it would work. He looked at the large number of presents, letters and everything else that each demigod had made for their Godly parent. The Stoll brothers came up to Harry smiles on their faces as they began speaking.

"We got."

"Them boss!"

"All we."

"Need to do."

"Is send them!"

Harry grinned at the two brothers, the reminded him of the Weasley twins Fred and George. Harry's smile dimmed as he thought of the twins, he missed them. But he knew that he didn't have time to dwell on something like that, he needed to get the plan into gear.

"Have you got the drachma ?"

The two brothers nodded their head and held out their hands, Harry looked at the ancient Greek money and smiled, it was going to work! Or Harry hoped it would, if it didn't work then Harry knew he would take the blame. He wouldn't allow anyone to be punished because of an idea that he had.

Each cabin got a box and began putting everything into the box, each one was labelled with their Godly parents name on it, Harry looked at the three boxes that he was going to send. It was sad that he was the only one sending the three of them something, but he was happy as well because it meant that they would get something and not feel left out.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads, Harry took a deep breath. He dropped the drachma into the bag and prayed that Hermes would get the items on time, everything was riding on the God of messengers.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Winter Solstice, the one time of the year when all of the Gods were gathered. Each God was sat on their own throne Athena and Poseidon were bickering like normal, Hermes frowned as he felt his bag become heavy.

"Hermes!"

Hermes looked at his father who was starting to go slightly purple.

"Sorry but someone has sent something up here."

Nearly all the Gods turned and looked at him, if it wasn't addressed to the Gods then Hermes wouldn't receive it which made them think just what was it?

"It's boxes! There is one for each of us!"

Hermes pulled out each box and gave it to the right God, Poseidon and Hades were both shocked to find that someone had sent them something. Hestia took a look at the cursive writing on the boxes that had been given to Hades and Poseidon and wondered what her son had done, Hestia looked at the box that Hermes had given her and opened it.

As soon as she did there was a thrill and a phoenix came flying out of the box, it gently landed on her shoulder there was a letter attached to it's leg, Hestia pulled the letter of the phoenix's leg and began to read it.

_Mama._

_I know it's past mothers day, but that's not why everyone has received gifts, I know that I shouldn't be doing things like this but mama? I couldn't stand seeing everyone so upset, most of them have got Godly mothers and those that don't? Their mortal mothers are dead, and it was breaking my heart to see everyone so depressed._

_You told me that we are all family and that was when I got the idea. Instead of celebrating mothers day and fathers day I came up with a plan, Family day. Instead of giving your mother or father a card or gift on that day, you give gifts to your family instead, it doesn't matter if it is a cousin or an uncle. __So mama?_

_Enjoy family day._

_Love._

_Harry._

Hestia looked inside of the box and found that it was filled with gifts, some of them were hand made while others were made by the children of Hephaestus, however Hestia wasn't the only one that was shocked.

Harry had wrote each God a letter, none of the Gods were willing to tell the others what the letter had said, Zeus looked at his letter and knew who to blame. But could he really? His mother was the Goddess of family, so it would stand to reason that he would class the Gods as his family as well. Zeus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, if he punished Harry he would look like a complete and utter monster for punishing someone who was trying to help.

Zeus set the letter down and opened the box, inside the box were suits some of them were Armani suits, some of them were Gucci suit as well. Just how had Harry known that he like things like this? A whistle broke through his thoughts as Hermes looked at the suits.

"They must have cost a fortune! They are tailored just for you. Damn the kids got good taste."

Everyone had began opening their boxes after Hestia and Zeus had opened theirs, they were very eager to see just what was inside of them. Aphrodite squealed as she looked at the shoes with sparkling eyes.

"They are Prada!"

Ares and Hephaestus glared at the shoes, it as if they were blaming them for Aphrodite getting so excited. Ares opened his box and looked at all the letters that his kids had wrote him, he stuffed them back into the box and made a note to read them later. He pulled things out of the box and felt his eyes widen at the sight of what was sleeping inside the box, he pulled out a small puppy that was snoring fire.

"What in Tartarus?"

The small puppy opened it's eyes and sleepily looked around the room, Ares noticed that there was a letter underneath it's collar. Ares read the note and looked at the small puppy, the puppy in question was sneezing fireballs. Ares had to admit the kid had balls, and it was a shame that he wasn't one of his.

Poseidon looked at his box and wondered just what was inside of it, everyone else had such stunning and wonderful gifts. So what did he have? Poseidon opened his box and found an egg? He looked at it and found the note that everyone else had gotten, he began reading the note and looked down at the egg, a smile played on his lips. He placed a hand on the egg and felt it move underneath his hand.

"Hey uncle P! What's that?"

Poseidon turned his smile to Apollo who had asked him the question, he kept one hand on the egg as he spoke.

"Basilisk egg."

Many of their jaws dropped and some of them began rooting around in their boxes to find the gifts that Harry had given them, and they knew that Harry had given them something, after all nearly all the Gods had received something off him.

Hades looked at his box puzzled, why in Tartarus's name would someone send him something? Hades gave a mental sigh and prepared himself to be made a fool of, it was something that his family enjoyed doing so why should he expect anything else?

Hades looked in the box and found a set of onyx eyes staring back at him, he picked up the beautifully crafted dragon and spotted a book next to it, he opened the book and a note fell out. Giving the note a quick read he used the tip of his dagger to cut his thumb, he watched as the gold blood welled up and formed a small droplet before it fell off his thumb and landed on the dragon.

Suddenly it began to blink, it looked around and began making chirping sounds, Hades stared at the small dragon that was trying to fly off his knee. He pulled the small sliver dragon back and it curled up on his knee before it started to purr, everyone had received gifts off their children and Harry. No one was left out, just as it should be. That night when Harry went to sleep there was a smile on his face.

Operation Family day.

Was a success.


End file.
